The 10 Experiments 2
by Kurt50Alien
Summary: Sequel to the story The 10 Experiments. Go read that first please. If you want to try and draw up any of the creatures from this story or the first one for me it would be greatly appreciated. And who knows, I might just place at the end of some of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Surprise. I said I would post this a few days after Christmas, but I thought that I would be generous and post this and two other chapters as a Christmas Present to you all. Merry Christmas(Or Happy Holidays).

The Prophecy of these Stories

 _The Horsemen cometh_

 _One from a place where light is dark and dark is light_

 _One from the mind of a fiend turned friend_

 _One from_ _a dimension that is a multiple of 7 and whose digits add up to 18_

 _One who attacks weak points in the tree of time_

 _They all serve the one nearly as old as time_

 _To revive him they need the three books older than he_

 _The book where this was first written down_

 _The book of Cthulhu, the one that governs the dead_

 _And finally the book entombed with an evil pharaoh_

Chapter One

Five

"Come on you nine!" Kurt was yelling. "The girls are already up." Even after a month of going to school the boys still weren't adjusted to the new sleep schedule.

"God, it is still to early," Net complained.

"I am right here Net," Kurt said sarcastically. "You guys need to get up, so that way Embry and I can alter your abnormal features."

"But why do we have to do it?" One asked. "We didn't have to do it before we joined you."

"Because One, monsters are more likely to go after you guys now," Kurt explained. "Hiding your defining features is the best way that I can think of to protect you right now. Tri is waiting outside the dojo right now." Kurt started to wave his hands around. Once he stopped Nine's, One's, Ten's, Net's, Three's, and Five's eyes looked normal. "Now get dress and go out to see Tri."

"We need to find a better schedule," Nine commented.

"Agreed," the others agreed.

They all quickly got dressed and went outside to go see Tritanium. "What took you guys so long?" Tac giggled, her white hair streaked black.

"We were tired, Tac," Net yawned. "Also when are we going to fix your giggling? No one giggles that much."

"Kurt is trying to work on it," Tri responded.

Nine then walked up to Two, brushed he black hair out of her face, which was now streaked white, and kissed her forehead. "How did my girlfriend sleep last name?" he asked.

"Like a rock," she replied.

"I honestly can't wait for Shadow Striker to get back. Then we won't have to get up so early." Tri wore his tiredness like a mask. His normally cheerful face had massive bags under his eyes. "Tomorrow B.W. is bringing you. I need to catch up on some sleep. Now come on. Step onto the platform," Tri commented. They each stepped onto the platform and disappeared almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Seven

The platform had teleported them to the school that they had been going to for the past month. They thought that facing the enemies of Kurt would be tough, but middle school was a completely different story, especially for Nine who was accustomed to wearing battle armor almost everywhere he went. At the very least they still kept their swords with them, hidden very well by Kurt, only people who could see through enchantments could see them.

"Ten more minutes until most of the other students get here," Ten commented, "let's stop using our actual names and use our pseudonyms for now." The experiments had decided to avoid suspicion by using the names that Kurt had given to them when they were all separated. They explained away their unusual names by where their "parents" had come from. Their story was that they were all orphans adopted by Kurt.

"Agreed Tevi," Four said, using her pet name for him.

"Folit you know that I hate that pet name you gave me," Ten sighed.

"Here come the first batch of kids," Seven noted. He left the other experiments to go talk his girlfriend that he had gotten in the past month, Xochitl Ingrid Lisno. Seven had pestered her about why she had a weird name but she would never tell him why. The closest thing he got to an explanation was that here first name had Mayan roots.

"Hey Set," she said, using the nickname she made for him.

"Hello Lix," Seven replied using the nickname for her that he "cleverly" came up with by reversing her initials. "I just realized that you haven't fully met my brother. Sertus come here." So that way people didn't get suspicious about about why Six and Seven looked identical but had different last names, they both had the Retuven last name.

"Yeah Seterus," Six answered running up to greet him.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend-" Seven started.

"Xochitl Ingrid Lisno," Lix finished for him. Six just shrugged off the weirdness of her name because his own name was extremely weird. Just then the first bell rang announcing the start of the school day.

Side Note: Lix is my character. Also more weird names. YAAAAAAAAAAAY (Sarcasm intensifies). Also so that way to confuse all of you because I love to confuse people, I decided to keep the experiments names as their actual names and not their pseudonyms in the dialogue tags.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three

Three heard the first bell ring and ran off to his first class, art. He just loved this class. It might of been because of power over his molecules, no one knew why he loved it. When he got to the class he saw that his friend Robert McKson was already there. "How do you get here so fast?" Three questioned him.

"I have no idea what you mean Thark," Robert replied, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh no," Three stated upon seeing the gleam in Rob's eye. "I know that look. You are planning something."

"Of course I am," Rob chuckled. "I always am." That was true. In the month that Three had known Rob, Rob had came up with a little over 50 plans.

The teacher, Mr. Newson, then entered the room, and the whole class fell silent. "Hello class," the teacher greeted.

"Hello Mr. Newson," the whole class cheered back in response.

Later that day:

It was the fifth period of the day when the announcement came over the intercom: "Osen Prosne, Tekat Cathwo, Thark Gree, Folit Crour, Fihu Sive, Sertus and Seterus Retuven, Eithet Wight, Nicholas Wondershine, Tevisin Teysonen, Taket Owhtac, Nisivet Nenosyet, and Xochitl Lisno please report to the main office."

 _Why would we be called to the main office?_ Three thought. He didn't think that Kurt could be in trouble at the moment. When they were all at the main office they realized that it wasn't a regular office. Upon realizing this Lix turned to the door to leave, but the door was gone.

"What is going on?" she asked, turning back to the group. "You twelve must know. Why else would you be carrying swords?"

"Wait you can see the swords?" Nine asked, slightly amused.

"Of course I can," Lix snapped. "Everyone else seems oblivious to them. Why?"

"There is an enchantment on them that makes them invisible to the mortal eye," One explained.

"Set, what are they talking about?" Lix asked turning to her boyfriend. "And why do their eyes look so abnormal."

"I will explain once we get out of here," Seven responded. "Or better yet Kurt will."

"Wait the old man that adopted you?" Lix asked. "The one who has his ten foot friend bring you to school? You seriously expect me to listen to him?"

"As fun as it is to hear all of you bicker," a voice said, sounding all around them, "but I would like to kill you know."

"The second Horsemen," Three muttered to himself.

"Yes," the voice commented, settling in one place. "I am Hugo von Light. Sadly though you will not live long enough to tell Kurt." Then a beast charged at them.

Side Note: All people mentioned here are my own creations. If your name is the same as the first two's, well that is just a huge coincidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nine

The beast was barreling straight towards Two. Pointed spikes started to pop out of it. It would have impaled Two if Nine didn't step in and grabbed the beast. He used all of his strength to pick up the beast and threw it into a wall. The force of the blow straight up killed the beast. A feat that Nine hadn't ever manage to accomplish before.

"Nine your bleeding," Two noticed, looking extremely worried.

"I don't have time to bleed," Nine responded. "We need to get out of here before more of them show up. One can you identify it."

"N-n-no p-p-problem," One stuttered. "It seems to be a xeno hybrid."

"Nine? One? Xeno hybrids? Who are you people?" Lix asked, starting to cry.

Seven press a finger in his ear and started to nod, like someone was talking to him. "Grant and Kurt both agreed that you will find out once we get out," Seven explained. "Embry, Tri, and B.W. are on their way here."

"Oh so Kurt hasn't found my counterpart yet I see," von Light said, his voice starting up again.

"Face us coward!" Ten yelled out.

"Tevi stop," Four scolded him, "it is no use to yell at him."

"Listen to the girl Ten," von Light said, "it will be for your own good."

"It would be for your own good to shut up," Ten snarled. Just then, two noises started up around them. One from a hallway in front of them, and one from behind. A man stepped out from the hallway, his clothes looking extremely worn out, and the wall broke from behind them, revealing Tri, Embry, and B.W.

"Embry?" the new man said, confused.

"Porfirio?" Embry responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Two

"Embry, who is this man?" Two asked.

"I am Porfirio," Porfirio responded, "the Tank of the Gamers Guild." Embry nodded in agreement.

B.W. took off his mask, something he had never done near the experiments before. His head was oddly shaped. His jaw scared the experiments though. In replace of a regular jaw, were two mandible like thing. They moved as he roared out, "VON LIGHT. COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT US!"

"I do not listen to Kurt's _attack dog_ ," von Light responded, sounding very bored. "And anyways Soaw had told me that he wanted to fight the greatest of the Yautja. The rest of the Horsemen and I agreed to his petty wish. Best way to get you out of our way," von Light snickered.

B.W. continued to look around the room. When something caught his eye, he took something out of his pocket to throw at it. "There now we won't have to listen to him," B.W. responded, having calmed down. He then put his mask back on.

"B.W. you need to control that temper," Tri commented.

"I know Tri," B.W. commented

"Wait a minute," Lix interrupted, "B.W., Tri, Gamers Guild. My parents told me about a secret war that took place about 200 hundred years ago. They didn't tell me how they knew about it. They just did. Anyways they mentioned all of that. How can you guys be them if it happened about 200 years ago?"

"I am a Grim Reaper for the Yautja," B.W. explained, "immortality is part of the job the description."

"Embry and I are only replacements for the older members of the Guild," Porfirio explained. "The only members who were previously part of an incarnation of the guild are Kurt, Tri, and the original tank, who is somewhere out in cyberspace. We have no clue how he got there."

"I am partly made from my own material, so I can't age, only erode," Tritanium explained.

"Now are we getting out of here or what?" Three asked.

"I need to go see my parents," Lix stated.

"They are dead," B.W. said, looking slightly remorseful.

Side Note: Porfirio is my character. Also if you want to see the original Tank, sorry but I just don't know how the guild would work if he was out of cyberspace. He never stepped down from his position like Tri and Kurt did. He was just sucked into cyberspace.


	6. Character Profile: Porfirio

Character Profile

Porfirio

Porfirio is only the second Tank of the modern Gamers Guild. Even though he is only mortal, he has been in the position of Tank for nearly a hundred years. If you become the Tank of the guild you get granted eternal youth. You can still die, but you can't age. Porfirio has been the most reckless of the three versions of the Tank. He has nearly died 70 times. He uses the chestpiece of the Gamer's Armor.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Six

"No they can't be dead," Lix stated, starting to cry again.

"Don't believe us, then take a look at this," Tri responded, tossing her a little cube.

Lix caught the cube and it immediately started to play. It showed xenos dashing up to her parents' house. A man appeared in the frame, his eyes glassy. "You wanted in the house sir," the man stated.

"Thank you. Now go home," responded a voice that was all too familiar to the experiments.

"Nrp," Six spat out, "Truk's main attack dog."

Nrp continued to the house, when he got inside the place was already destroyed. The xenos apparently had already cleared out. Nrp walked into what was presumably the house's kitchen, where two corpses were on the floor. "And another one bites the dust," Nrp commented, placing the recording device on the floor. The video ended there.

Upon seeing this, Lix's eyes started to well up. Seven went over to comfort her. "Tri," he demanded, "explain why this happened now."

"Well about two months before you guys joined us, we noticed that the people who knew about the secret war of 200 years ago, what was supposed to be the war to end all magical wars, were starting to go missing," Tri explained. "Kurt sent out a bunch of people to go follow the remaining people that didn't live with him at the dojo. Since your parents knew about the war and they lived in a kind of close area near the place where you can enter the dojo they were in the most danger. You was attacked multiple times, but Hugo von Darke, the person who was assigned to your family, was always there to stop it. Seems like the Horsemen somehow got Hugo incapacitated though, which is pretty impressive considering he is a giant dark cloud that only solidifies when he wants to. Also being descended from some of Kurt's most trusted people from the war didn't help either."

"Does that mean I am also on their hit list?" Lix asked. "My parents did tell me the story."

"If you join us at the dojo you won't," Embry calmly responded.

"I have two more questions," Lix stated. "One: How come you look 14, yet you aren't going to school with us Embry?"

"I have telepathic powers that allow me to scramble people's senses," Embry explained. "I may look 14, but I am actually 34."

"My second question is: Who were the ancestors that you were talking about?" Lix questioned.

"Kurt has told us that we were never allowed to reveal their names," Porfirio explain.

"If you want me to trust you, I must know," Lix demanded.

"Fine, we can't tell you their names," B.W. conceded, "but we can tell you a little about them. From your mother's side they were a son of a Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. On your father's side they were a son of Jupiter and a daughter of Aphrodite. Happy now."

"So what I understand is that I am directly related to a third of the Olympian gods," Lix itterated.

"Yes," Tri confirmed.

"Now come on Kurt is waiting for us," B.W. impatiently stated. With that they went to where they started the day and teleported out.

Side Note: Some of you can probably guess who the ancestors are based on. They only really are just passing references. The events of their stories are moved back by 200 hundred years so that way the timelines match up. I know that it is extremely confusing but time is something that is messed with a lot in my stories. Whenever I make something fantasy based, time always plays a key part.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Four

"I am so sorry for you Xochitl, or do you prefer Lix," Four whispered to Lix. They were in the Museum of Nonsense. Kurt, Black Op, Grant, B.W., Tritanium, Embry, and Porfirio were forming a strategy. Four had offered to give Lix a tour.

"Lix will do fine Folit," Lix responded. "And don't feel sorry for me."

"You can call me Four," Four stated. "Also your parents just died. How can I not feel sorry for you?"

"If we dwell on the past, then it repeats itself," Lix itterated. "Anyways, by focusing on fighting with you guys I will be able to avenge them."

"Your Athena is showing," Four joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Lix replied.

Just then Seven came into the Museum. "Ah, there you two are!" he exclaimed. "Kurt wants everyone to meet in the rec room in an hour. Hugo von Darke has arrived at the dojo."

 **Focus Switch: Seven:** Seven walked up to Lix and kissed her forehead. "Four, I will takeover the tour from here," he told Four. "Nine said he wanted to talk to you and Ten about the purple lightning and white flames you guys did the last time we fought the xenos. Apparently it had killed a few of them."

"Okay Seven," Four responded, leaving the room alone to Lix and Seven.

"I understand why all of you guys have the numbers that you have, except for your twin," Lix told him, letting her Athena show once again. "Based on the pattern for all of you guy's number names, his would be Sen, not Six."

"Retuven isn't part of his real pseudonym," Seven started to explain.

"You do realize how ridiculous what you said is right," Lix giggled. "A real fake name."

Upon hearing her giggling, Seven couldn't help but laugh along with her. When they both stopped Seven continued, "The last name of his pseudonym is actually Mectix."

Upon hearing this her jaw dropped. She then asked, "Mectix? As in the famous Dr. Mectix?"

"I am pretty sure that Six said that his quote-unquote 'mother' was the famous Dr. Mectix. Why?" Seven asked.

"About a week before school had started, my dad had told me that he had just read in the newspaper that Dr. Mectix's adopted son was missing," Lix explained. "That must have been Six. My dad had even shown me the picture of the son from the article. I knew that you and Six had looked familiar. I had just shrugged it off as catching a glimpse of one of you two during the summer."

"I think when I came over house that one time your dad had noticed it too," Seven admitted. "I think he didn't question it because Kurt might have told him about mine and the other experiments return."

"Speaking of the other experiments, why do Taket and Nisivet look so much like Two and Ten?" she asked.

"Well, you remember Nrp from the video, right?" Seven asked.

"Right," she confirmed, her face turning sour. "If I end up face to face with him, I am going to kill him."

"Kurt will most certainly save you that pleasure," Seven replied. "Now back to your question. Two days before school started, Ten was taken into the reverse world," Upon seeing his girlfriend's confused look he explained, "Imagine a world exactly like this one, yet all the colors are pallet swapped, good people become evil and vice versa, speech is reversed, and the personalities of people are the opposite. Well Nrp is the reverse world counterpart of One. Whereas One is kind, generous, and merciful, Nrp is rude, greedy, and ruthless."

"Yeah, but how does that explain my question?" Lix interrupted.

"I was just getting to that," Seven continued. "Both Taket AKA Tac and Nisivet AKA Net are the reverse world counterparts of Two and Ten, respectively. Whereas Two is introverted, her words not mine, Tac is an extreme extrovert, hence why she is an extreme giggle box. Whereas Ten is a little bit antisocial, Net is social."

"I can tell," Lix commented.

Seven looked down to a watch on his wrist and told Lix, "We should start going to the rec room. The dojo is pretty huge."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ten

"Come on let's go to the rec room," Nine was telling Four and Ten. "We can continue this after the meeting."

Ten walked up to Four and planted a kiss on her cheek. "That was hard work today Foli," he said, trying out a new idea for a pet name for her.

"That one isn't very good Tevi," she replied. "But it was difficult." For the past month Nine had been trying to have them recreated the white flames and purple lightning thing that they had conjured up in the battle against Truk. "I am starting to think that it is sort of like a Deus ex Machina."

"Four, you know that I don't like literature as much as you do, what does that mean?" Ten asked.

"It means a way to solve a problem that may seem hopeless," she explained. "It might only appear when we absolutely need it."

"Come on you two. Kurt wouldn't want us to be late," Nine told them, poking his head back into the training yard.

Four and Ten followed Nine inside and to the rec room. Along the way they met up with Two, Seven, and Lix. "I honestly feel happy for Nine and Two," Four was whispering to Ten.

"And why is that Foursy?" Ten asked, trying out another new pet name.

"That is a much better one," Four commented. "I like it. Now you have a good pet name for me. Anyways, they are the two biggest introverts of the group. Two because of he emoness," Four stated. She looked to Ten and saw a grin appearing on his face. "That is the best word to describe it. And well Nine is naturally going to be introverted, not being raised around other kids."

"That is another reason why I love you Foursy," Ten explained. "You are always so thoughtful." He then planted a big kiss on her lips.

"Hey lovebirds, go get a room!" Net called from behind them.

"Very funny Net," Four called back to him.


	10. Fun fact's about the experiments and Lix

Hello I am Kurt50Alien. I thought that I would give you somethings that you might find interesting about the story.

First thing fatal flaws, or things that could get them killed, for each experiment and Lix

One:Fear

Two:Stubborness

Three:Moldable(He can be easily tricked.)

Four:Way too kind

Five:Shirks away from fights

Six and Seven(They are practically the same):Recklessness

Eight:Acts like he is the leader

Nine:Loyalty

Ten:Reckless

Lix:Naive(This will change as the series progresses and she is more attuned to the world.)

Tac:Too much of a follower

Net:Way too careful(This might seem like a good thing, but many times being too careful can get you into a tight spot.)

That is it. In ten more chapters I will have another one of these.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Eight

"So we all know why we are here right?" Kurt asked once everyone was in the rec room.

"I am here to help avenge my parents," Lix responded.

"Hello there Ms. Lix," commented a man new to the experiments, he was presumably Hugo. "I am Hugo von Darke. I am sorry that I didn't do that good of a job at protecting your parents."

"You kept us alive long enough Hugo," Lix thanked him.

"Yes about your parents," Kurt stated. "When I had told them about the experiment's return they were overjoyed. So overjoyed in fact that your mother gave me something that has been passed down in your family since you ancestors who fought in the secret war." Kurt presented it to her. It was just a normal ballpoint pen.

"It is just a normal pen," Lix commented on it.

"Uncap it," B.W. explained. Lix did so and it turn from an unassuming ballpoint pen, into a glowing sword.

"Woah!" she exclaimed.

"If you lose it will return to your pocket in pen form," Kurt explained. "Also by placing the cap on the hilt it turns into an uncapped pen."

"What does this inscription say?" Lix asked.

"Παλίρροια," Kurt replied. Upon seeing her confused look he elaborated further, "It means Riptide in Greek. It was your male ancestor's from your mother's side, and before that it was Poseidon's."

"Why did they give it to you though?" Seven asked. "Why not just give it straight to Lix?"

"Great questions," Tri replied. "Well from what they told us, they had a feeling that they wouldn't have a chance to give it to her."

Kurt then pressed a finger up to his ear. "Amazing and Battlefront just told me that they were done scouting the area where you guys were briefly trapped," he told them. "It is 100% connected to the Labyrinth. They also said that von Light's stench was everywhere around the area. They are taking first shift of watching that place. Tri and Black Op you two will take the next shift in about two hours."

"You got it Kurt," Black Op replied in his monotone voice.

"Porfirio I want you to go to the med bay. The doctor bots are waiting for you," Kurt commanded.

"Okay," Porfirio responded. "Embry can you help me there."

"Sure," Embry responded.

"Okay I want the rest of you to go train," Kurt commanded. "Grant, you and I are going down to the lab."

"Why?" Grant asked.

"Eli's ramblings have gotten worse," Kurt explained. "We need to help him before he goes into complete madness. Also this potion should help Tac control her giggling."

"Finally!" the other experiments exclaimed.

Side Note: Eli is based on one of my real life friends. Amazing and Battlefront are two of my friends from Youtube/Twitch. Check out their channels at Amazinguy123 and Battlefront_Network respectively. Also Hugo doesn't get a character profile because his backstory ends up being fleshed out eventually.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

One

"Come on Three," One was starting to say. "Take a swing at me." Three did a he was told and swung his transforming sword at One. One transformed his hand into being covered in dragon scales. "Once I am able to do full body transformations, I won't need any armor."

"Nice job One," Tac giggled from the sidelines. The experiments plus Lix had been put into a drawing system to fight each other to test one on one combat. Since there was an odd number of experiments plus Lix, Kurt had provided them with an autonomous learning robot.

"That was extremely good," B.W. commented, giving one of his rare compliments. "Next up Two and Lix."

"Good luck Lix," Seven told her, giving her a big kiss. "This will be your first sparring match. Don't worry about being injured. All the weapons that are used here have been enchanted by Kurt to only hurt enemies of the user."

"Hey Tac," One said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hi One," she giggled in response.

"I was wondering-," One started to ask.

"Yes I do like you," she giggled.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but okay," One responded, shocked by this.

"Oh," Tac giggled. "Well I do." She leaned in to kiss him. One just let it happen. He had developed feelings for the giggle box, just like she had for him. "When we had first talked I knew that I had loved you," she explained. Something was off though. She was no longer giggling. "Hey I stopped giggling," she noticed.

"I guess you can know have a normal conversation, Cat," One laughed.

"Cat?" Tac repeated. "Is that seriously the best you got, Ony?"

"Your's is just as bad," One retorted, "but I like it."

"Yeah," Tac responded, "and I like the one you gave to me." They both leaned in to kiss again but ended up head-butting each other.

"That is what you two lovebirds get," Net chuckled.

"Net, why must you always be hating love!" Tac yelled at him, going to whack him the the back of his head.

"Well at least it stopped you from giggling," Net commented, just barely dodging it.

"Someday he is going to get punched for making fun of love," One commented.

"I can't help but agree with you there Ony," Tac responded.

Side Note: I know this seems tacked on, but hey do you want Tac's only dialogue tag to be "Giggled." Plus they make such an awkward couple, that it is cute. I find the nicknames to be pretty funny though.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Lix

It was Lix's first night in the dojo and she was having nightmares. They started off as regular dreams but then soon transformed into something worse. She first saw her parents corpses on the floor. She was startled when they started to move towards her chanting:

 _The call has been answered._

 _The Last Hero saved the house of wolves._

 _The Son of Neptune rescued Death._

 _The Mark burned through Rome._

 _The Doors were closed._

 _The blood spilled._

 _And the oath was kept._

 _Now the newest descendants of the gods must face tasks, three._

 _The task of sea._

 _The task of the dead._

 _And the task of storms._

"No, no, no," Lix whimpered.

"Lix what is wrong!" Two yelled at her. "Tac go get Kurt. Four go get Seven." The other two girls rushed out of the room. "Lix, I want you to tell us what is wrong once Kurt gets here okay?"

Before Lix could answer, Seven came rushing in asking, "What is wrong with Lix?"

"Set stop being so paranoid," Lix scolded him. "It was just a nightmare."

"Last time that I heard that something was a just nightmare, I had ended up trapped in another timeline for a few several hundred years," Kurt commented having been found by Tac. "Now tell me about you dream." Lix did as she told. She recounted her whole dream, repeating the chant word for word. "That sounds suspiciously like a prophecy. The first seven lines are talking about your ancestors. All of those things they were apart of. Except for the seventh one. That had to do with one of their friends."

"So what do the other lines mean?" Seven asked, extremely worried for his girlfriend.

"It seems like she might have to face tasks related to the Big Three from Greek Mythology," Kurt explained. "The task of sea means a task related to Poseidon. The task of the dead would be for Hades. And the task of storms would be for Zeus. I don't know what the tasks will be, but I can predict she won't have to do them herself."

"Good," Lix commented.

"In fact I think that the tasks might be directly related to what we are going to do next," Kurt continued.

"Why do you say that?" Tac asked.

"Because we will have to go into the Labyrinth to fight von Light," Kurt explained, "and the Labyrinth has many twists and turn. Also it says descendents, and well technically I am the first god and all of the experiments are technically my children so yeah. Hopefully we will be able to find some of the other members of the guild. At sunrise we will go talk to Porfirio and find out if the other members of the guild escaped. Now I suggest all of you go back to sleep."

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," Seven request of Lix, wrapping her up in a big hug. Before he left the room he kissed her forehead good night.

"Good night Lix," the other girls told her.

 _Hopefully it is a good night._


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nine

"Morning Two," Nine said to his girlfriend the next morning. "Seven told me what had happened. I am proud of you for taking charge."

"Thanks Nine," Two replied, slightly blushing.

"Emoc no uoy owt!" Net yelled back at them, slipping back into his natural reverse world language. They hurried after him.

When all of the experiments were in the med bay, Porfirio was awake and sitting up. "So Porfirio do you know if the others got out?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah they did," Porfirio explained. "I would have made it out as well if it wasn't for a rock in. I had to find another way out. They should probably be here by now. I think that they were captured by someone."

"Most likely," Kurt commented. "Okay, me, the experiments, Lix, and Hugo are going to go into the Labyrinth. B.W. said he would stop by and check up on you in about an hour. When he does tell him that he is in charge until we get back. Ah Hugo, you are here," Kurt commented, turning around to see his vaporous friend "standing" in the doorway.

"Yup," Hugo said. "We seriously need to figure out some way to make my body permanently solid."

"You wouldn't be like that if you didn't try to pick a fight with me," Kurt responded.

"Wait," Two interrupted, "you turned Hugo into a black cloud?"

"Yeah," Kurt admitted. "Remember the prophecy said that the second Horseman was from the mind of a fiend turned friend. Von Light cam from Hugo's mind. No one alive back when he was transformed into this could perform such complex magic."

"So why can't you just turn him back?" Lix asked.

"Because it took centuries to brew the potion that transformed him," Kurt explained. "Also the incantation that needs to be spoken over the potion is extremely complex. One wrong step and it blows up. I have been trying to brew the antidote, but some of the ingredients come from things that are extinct. If only I could access any of my ways to time travel, but they have been down since I first heard the prophecy 2 years ago."

"The prophecy that made you want to speed up the process to bring us to you?" Ten asked.

"Precisely," Kurt confirmed. "And I can't go and take someone else's time travel device, I tried that, but all time travel seems to be gone, except of course forwards, the regular way. The only time travel that is available is the portal, and it can only bring people through, people can't go through it."

"Wait since Hugo is pure dark smoke, does that also mean that von Light is vaporous?" Three asked.

"No," Hugo explained. "We were separated before that. So he has a solid form. Now let's get going, so that way we can actually go and beat von Light and the experiments don't miss too much school."

"Why would we miss much school?" Six asked.

"Time in the Labyrinth is about 12 times slower than out here," Kurt explained. He then grew extra hands, grabbed each experiment plus Lix and (somehow) Hugo, and they all disappeared.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Two

They had teleported to the shed near the school. For some reason when they had entered the main office it had transported them to the shed. They went through the hole that was still there from where B.W., Tri, and Embry had freed them. "Get you weapons out," Kurt advised the others. "Remember the prophecy that I think will be a part of this. We will have to face off against immense water first."

"How do we fight off water?" Two asked.

"We don't," Kurt answered. "We might have to face off against creatures in the water."

"So we follow our noses to water?" Six asked.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed, "well more mine and One's noses since we have animalistic capabilities. Also I want all of you except for One, Three, and Lix to take one of these. They will allow you to breathe and speak underwater for up to 24 hours."

"Why don't I get one?" Lix asked.

"Because for some strange reason you are different from other descendants of demigods," Kurt elaborated. "Most of the time the potency of the godly powers goes down with each generation. I think that because you have 4 godly ancestors, plus they are Olympians, that makes your powers from them still pretty powerful. But if you want one just in case, here you go." They went into the darkness of the Labyrinth, not knowing when they would see the light of day again.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ten

"We need some lights," Ten commented. "I left my batteries at home so I have no way to siphon out the energy to make light."

Suddenly Three started to glow. "Cool," he commented. "I thought about being a human glow stick," he explained to the others.

"Please stay away from me a little now, Three," Hugo requested. "The chemicals that make a glow stick glow can end up mixing with me."

"Okay the rest of you gather around," Kurt told them. "One you don't need this, just make your eyes that of a cat's. They can easily see in the dark. This right here if I spread it around your eyes will allow you to permanently see in the dark."

"What is it?" Seven asked.

"Night vision brew," Kurt explained. "With a little bit of a permanent extension charm on it, making it last forever. Wait I am starting to smell water."

"I smell it too," One agreed.

"Lead the way you two," Net said. With that, they all took off at a jog.

"Now I can smell the water too," Seven commented after about an hour of jogging.

"Hugo, I need you to get into the jar now so that way you aren't dispersed by the water," Kurt requested.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Hugo responded, slightly irritated. "Let me out as soon as you get across."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "Now once we get there drink your potions to allow for water breathing. They will only last about two hours for us because of the time moving twelve time slow nonsense."

They kept on jogging until the smell of salt water was overpowering. They were standing right in front of a door that looked like it was about to burst. "I think we made it," Three commented. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Before you all drink you potions I want you all to know that these rooms were probably all set up by von Light," Kurt explained. "Expect some water xenos or some huge water creatures." With that they all drank their potions and opened the door.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Lix

They all knew that they were going to get rushed over by water. What they did not expect were the gleaming eyes that were staring right at them. "What the hell is that?" Lix screamed at Kurt.

"A mosasaur," Kurt explained. "Combined with a xeno. How they got a mosasaur, your guess is as good as mine. We will have to fight it. I see a key around its neck."

"Perceptive as always Kurt," von Light's voice commented.

"Great," One muttered. "More speakers for him to speak to us."

"I heard that One," von Light's voice snarled in response. "Now if you want to beat the task of the sea you have to beat the mosasaur in under 24 hours, Labyrinth time. I have made the water breathable here, so Kurt you wasted your breathing potions. Gooooooood luck," von Light chuckled before going silent.

"He is right it is breathable," Kurt commented, having retracted the fish gills that he was breathing with just a moment before. "Well at least he loves entertainment so much that he will give us a fair chance to breathe in here."

"How do we beat something that is about 68 ft(20.73 m) long," Hugo asked from his jar.

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "I don't even think that we could beat a _normal_ mosasaur with how little training the experiments have, let alone a mosamorph. We need to form a strategy."

"Nine, did Grant give you anything that could help like he did against the xenos?" Five asked.

"No, I don't think he had any foresight this time around," Nine replied.

"I could easily make rubber suits," Three commented.

"How will that help us?" Four yelled. "If anything that will just waste the time that we have."

"He might be one to something Foursy," Ten commented. "If we are covered in rubber suits-"

"Then we could have the Deus ex Machina that we are looking for," Four finished for him. "You could use the purple lightning without us having the chance of being harmed. Tevi, Three you guys are geniuses."

"That is a great idea you three," Kurt commented. "I will make the rubber suits since I have more control over my molecules, and I could have them done in about a minute. Nine, take Hugo's jar." With that Kurt started by turning his right hand a perfect fit of a rubber suit for Ten. He then took his left hand, turned it into a pair of scissors, and cut the suit off. "This is for you Ten," Kurt said, handing him the suit. His right hand then regrew, and he created suits for everyone else except for him and Hugo, because he couldn't die and Hugo was in his jar. "I will help," Kurt told Ten. "I do have control over the elements. Also Lix, I want you to know that if this was an open area, with access to the sky, you could have also helped, being a descendant of Jupiter and all. Now Ten, Four you guys know what to do."

They did. Ten and Four locked arms. Kurt looked over and Ten and telepathically told him, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." With that both Kurt and Ten launched out bolts of purple electricity. Kurt's for some reason was also tinged green and red. The bolts were so powerful that all of the water seem to dry up, or maybe the water being there was directly tied to the mosamorph's lifeforce.

"Okay Kurt that was wicked," Ten commented after everyone took off their rubber suits. "One question though, why was yours tinged green and red as well as purple."

"My aura," Kurt explained. He saw the confused look on the others' faces and explained, "An aura is a living creature's life force. It allows them to do magic. Eventually you all will see others' auras. My aura is red and green. It is the rarest type of aura there is. Only 4 other individuals in history have had it. My immortal host, a set of twins living on an uncharted island off the coast of Japan, and now Lix."

"Wait, _me_?" Lix repeated in utter disbelief.

"Yes you," Kurt responded. "A lot of godly blood runs through your veins. If that happens then the person is going to end up being extremely magically adept. They will most likely have the second most powerful auras gold or silver. I think you have the red and green aura because two of your godly ancestors are ⅔ of the Big Three. Plus Aphrodite is the oldest Olympian, so it makes a lot of sense."

"So am I going to be let out this decade?" Hugo asked, getting extremely irritated. This prompted everyone else to laugh. "I mean it."

"Yeah, okay Hugo," Kurt responded to his friend. He opened up the jar and Hugo popped out, his "arms" were crossed. "Sorry Hugo, it is just that I got to much into explaining auras to them."

"Riiiiight," Hugo sassed back. "How about I go get that key then?" Before waiting for a reply Hugo went down to the dead body of the mosamorph. He came back up "holding" the key.

"Oh well," von Light commented, his voice back now. "The next task, the task of the dead, is sure to get you." A bridge appeared to allow them to go to the other side of the room.

Side Note: I did the calculations on the size of the mosamorph. First I took the dimensions of a regular xenomorph and the average dimension of a human. Then I did the formula for percent increase using those numbers. Finally I took the percent increase and multiplied it by the size of an average mosasaur.


	18. Xeno Sizes

**This is a chapter that isn't required to read to understand the story. It is just for me to give the sizes of the xenos introduced in the last book. I will be using the same process that I had used to find the size of the mosamorph. Please note these are just estimations. Also the Chimomorph, Xenoix, and Xenoc sizes might not be right. I can't find their dimensions, so I just took an educated guess based on how they look in paintings.**

Xenomyae, Xenoees, Xenode(All are the same height as a xeno that came from a human)- Around 7 foot 6'

Mantimorph(Length)- 20 feet 4'

Chimomorph(Length)- 19 feet(A chimera about 14 feet long)

Xenoix(Wingspan)- 4 feet 2'

Xenoc(Wingspan)- 11 feet 4'


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Tac

"How much time has past since we left the mosasaur cave?" Tac pestered Kurt.

"It has been about an hour. We found it about an hour after entering the Labyrinth, so about a day has past outside," Kurt over explained.

"Maybe we should take a break," Nine suggested.

"We can't," Hugo replied. "We only have two and a half days to find von Light."

"I can't smell any dead Kurt," One said, shifting the conversation. "Can you?"

"Yes, but faintly," Kurt replied. "If I am correct we should reach the place in about two hours. Once we get there we will take a break." Upon seeing Hugo's challenging look he continued, "Hugo, they are just kids. It seem like von Light put them at a relatively short walking distance from each other. Plus we will need a lot of strength to fight him."

"Okay, okay," Hugo conceded. With that, the two adult walked in silence for the rest of the two hours.

"Hey Cat," One said, partially starterling his girlfriend.

"Don't sneak up in me like that, Ony!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry," One apologized. "Well anyways, me and some of the others have been talking."

"About what?" Tac curiously asked.

"About the speaker system," One replied. "What if it is all pre recorded, and when ever he talks directly to us we somehow trigger it."

"How would he manage that?" Tac asked. "Remember all time travel is down."

"Maybe Sinnerstar looked into the time tree for him," One responded.

"Ony that is a genius thought!" Tac squealed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"It wasn't just my idea, Cat," One responded, slightly blushing.

"I know, but I was just stating that it was a genius idea," she iterated, she was also blushing.

"We might want to tell Kurt this," One suggested.

"We should wait a little bit," Tac recommended. "He doesn't seem like he is in the mood to talk to anyone right now."


	20. Talking about the Experiments and Lix 2

In the first book I didn't do a great job of describing how the experiments look. Here is my way of doing it now. This should also allow the artists who read this series to maybe make pictures of the experiments.

One- 5 foot 4 inches. Black hair up in an afro. Broad build(Wide shoulders, a little bit of muscle). Red irises with horizontal rectangular pupils. African American. Normally wears warm colors like red, yellow, and orange.

Two- 6 foot. Black hair streaked in whatever color she is feeling at that moment. Relatively skinny with some muscle. Forest green irises. A tree shaped birth mark covering her whole back. Hispanic. Normally wears all black.

Tac- 6 foot. White hair streaked in whatever color she is feeling at that moment. Relatively skinny with some muscle. Red irises. A tree shaped birth mark covering her whole back. Hispanic. Normally wears all white.

Three- 5 foot. Long black hair. Muscular. Ever shifting eyes. Caucasian. Will wear any colored clothes.

Four- 5 foot 6 inches. Long blonde hair. Average sized. Pink irises. Asian. Will normally wear pink.

Five- 6 foot. Average length brown hair. Has some muscles. Ever color changing irises. Pacific island(Hawaiian, Samoan, ETC). Wears a rainbow of clothes.

Six and Seven(Remember they are identical twins)- 6 foot 7 inches. Long brown hair. Muscular. Hazel irises. Have a target shaped birth mark that is normally around their belly buttons. Native American. Will wear any colored clothes.

Eight- Normally 5 foot 11 inches(Don't forget he can change his size). Auburn hair. Skinny. Yellow irises that change shape and size. European. Will wear any colored clothes.

Nine- 6 foot 11 inches. Long brown hair. Very muscular. Piercing blue irises that are very intimidating(That is the raw power that surges through them that I had originally mentioned). European(But mainly Irish). Normally wears battle armor or gray clothes.

Ten- 5 foot 10 inches. Average length black hair. Scrawny. Blue irises that look like electricity flows through them. Indian. Will normally wear white.

Net- 5 foot 10 inches. Average length white hair. Scrawny. Orange irises that look like electricity flows through them. Indian. Will normally wear black.

Lix- 6 foot. Back length black hair. Skinny. Gray eyes. Wears glasses. Native American. Normally wears a mixture of red and green.


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Net

"Hey you two," Nine said from behind Tac and One. He, Two, Ten, Four, Seven, Lix, and Six had all been conversing up until that moment. "Since the two adults of the group aren't talking to each other, I think that we should come up with a plan for the next task. Net, Three, Five, Eight, I want you guys to come here with us so that way we can all plan."

"Okay," they all responded.

As soon as all of the other experiments were in the tiny group Nine continued, "So some of us think that the sound speakers are all pre recorded, which makes sense. Von Light won't have the element of surprise with Primordial Chaos's voice this time, so the Horsemen won't risk being him captured," Nine explained. "But that isn't why I wanted all of us here to converse. We need to figure out what the task is so that way we can fight it without being caught off guard. We need to think of different types of undead."

"Zombies?" Lix suggested.

"Waaaaay too cliche," Two responded. "Remember von Light likes entertainment, he won't do anything cliche."

"Maybe a poltergeist?" Six remarked.

"Unless the room where it is waiting is full of object a poltergeist won't be able to do much," Four commented.

"Maybe a necromancer," Net suggested.

"If it is combined with a xenomorph that is highly likely," Nine commented. "Also Kurt said that he smelled dead. He didn't say what kind of dead, and Kurt doesn't normally make broad guesses when it comes to mythical creatures."

"We are here," Kurt said, breaking his silence.


	22. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Seven

"Already?" Seven asked.

"Well you guys were talking a lot," Kurt explained. "Plus not only does this place slow down our internal clocks, it also messes with time. Plus we just entered a time field. Time will be three times slower here than in the regular Labyrinth."

"Any clue on what is what the creature is?" Net asked.

"It is definitely a necromancer like you guys were talking about," Kurt commented. "It is strange though. I haven't felt necromancer power like this since the secret war. It is impossible for him to be here though."

"Who?" Net asked.

"Rolmando," Kurt stated, "a necromancer that I created. I should have fully killed him when I had the chance."

"Well good thing you didn't!" von Light said, his voice over the loudspeakers again. "Him as a xenomorph warrior, that still has his necromancer powers, has been very useful. I really hope that he can get away if you defeat him."

"Kuuuuuuuurt," a voice echoed from the doorway. "Long time, no see."

"Rolmando," Kurt snarled. "You should have stayed dead."

"I didn't even die," Rolmando responded. "I was taken here, where my brain was implanted into a xenomorph."

"I am already sick of this," Hugo commented. "Let's just get in there, beat him, and get out of the time field."

"Agreed," Kurt said, and with that he kicked open the door.


	23. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Eight

They were not prepared for what was inside. There were countless undead.

"Ha!" Rolmando laughed. "Just because von Light wants for you to make it to the next challenge doesn't mean that I have to make it easy for you. Attack!"

The undead started to swarm them. The experiments started to use their powers to hold them back, but more kept on being summoned by Rolmando. Kurt started to mutter what sounded like gibberish.

"One, what is he saying?" Eight yelled over.

"It is an incantation you fool," Hugo yelled back at Eight. Kurt quickly finished his mutterings. A flash of white light started to surround Hugo. When it disappeared, he had a solid body. "Finally, even if it will only be temporary, I have a solid body."

"We are lucky that I have said the incantation enough to say it quickly without messing it up," Kurt commented. He then unsheathed his sword, grew an extra set of arms, split his sword into 4 separate swords, and started to spin. "Two, I need you to do what you did against Nrp! Make a sleep dart and use it on Rolmando!."

"Okay!" she yelled back. "Eight, Nine, I need you two to keep the undead away from me." The two boys nodded in understanding. Nine started to spin like Kurt, and Eight started to grow. Two started to concentrate hard on a patch of weeds near herself.

"Need some help," Tac commented running over, One watching her back as a full tiger.

"Yeah, thank you," Two responded. They both concentrated on the weed, within a few seconds the weed turned into a patch of lavender. Both of their transforming swords turned into dart guns. They rolled the tips of the darts in the lavender, replaced them in the gun, and fired at Rolmando. His tail grabbed the first dart, but the second one pierced his flesh. He went down and without his concentration, the undead returned to being dead.

"Nice going you two," Kurt told them. "Wait what!" he commented looking at his wrist. "We have been here for nearly 6 hours."

"That is 9 days, how did time move so fast?" Eight asked.

"I have no clue," Kurt responded. "We have been here for nearly 11 days. We only have 1.6 days left here. Geezum."

"Well come on let's hurry," Hugo commented. They all started to run towards the exit doorway, not remembering Rolmando was still there.

"Well, let's try and cause some chaos at the dojo," he whispered to himself, and with that he was gone.


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Ten

"It has been nearly a day since we left the undead task Kurt," Ten commented. "How much longer?"

"We are here," Kurt responded. Over the last day in the Labyrinth they had been searching for the next task. "Based on the inscription on the door, we will have to face the storm of our fears, not an actual storm, that is sort of disappointing."

"Better that we face our fears, than face an actual storm, we could more likely die from a storm," Hugo commented, having turned back into a cloud of black smoke recently.

"Well I can't wait to see what you all fear," von Light commented, his voice over the loudspeaker again. "They will make a great feast for what is inside."

"A xenomorph combined with a bogart," One commented.

"You ruined the surprise One," von Light commented. Then the loudspeaker system went silent.

"I just couldn't stand listening to him," Ten remarked, "so I deactivated to system. If he was really talking and the thing wasn't pre recorded he would have started talking again."

"I know," Kurt responded. "He might not be here, but a member of the guild might."

"Yeah," Nine commented, he then kicked in the door. Black smoke started to pour out from the doorway, engulfing them all.

Ten heard Four scream. "Foursy. Foursy!" Ten shouted. The smoke parted for him a little to reveal a corpse on the floor. It was Four. "No, no, no!" Ten screamed in fear.

The corpse of Four then looked up at him and said, "This is your fault Ten. If you were right by me I would still be alive."

"No!" Ten shouted. "You are just an illusion. Foursy would never call me Ten, only Tevi." The mist then parted, revealing another figure. "General Teysonen!" Ten yelled, standing up straight. He went to raise his hand up to his forehead, but he ended up tripping.

"You always were my least favorite cadet," General Teysonen spat. He then lifted up his big boot to smash in Ten's face, but a chain wrapped around the general's leg before he could bring down his boot. The chain was then pulled, making the general fall down and disappear into smoke.

"Get up Tevi," Four commanded him.

"Foursy, is that really you?" Ten asked, still shook from his fear encounters.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Four asked. Ten then explained his first fear encounter. "Tevi don't worry, you and I will always be together."

"Promise, Foursy," Ten stated.

"Promise," she replied. She then gave him a big kiss. "Now come on let's go find the others."

"Yeah we should," Ten agreed.

Side Note: This and the next chapter highlights how the experiments are still humans with fears. Heck even I see a vision here. What I see is Primordial Chaos defeating me and the experiments and the tree of time collapsing.


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Nine

When the mist full enveloped Nine he heard Two scream. "Two, Two!" he yelled in response, running towards the sound of her scream. Not even a few pace from where he heard the scream he saw two corpses. One was Two's, the other was one of Kurt's failed experiments, Twelve.

They both raised and looked at Nine. Then is scary unison they spoke, "This could have been avoided Nine. You could have kept Two by your side and protected her. You could have helped Kurt find a way for Twelve to sustain herself. If only you had decided to make those decisions we could still be alive."

"NO!" Nine roared at the corpses. "You two are just extremely powerful illusions. Now tell me. WHERE. IS. THE. REAL. TWO." They then pointed him to a direction and he took off that way. He eventually made it to another parting in the smoke. In the middle of parting was Two, curled up in the fetal position. "Two," Nine cheered in joy.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled back. "You are just an illusion meant to harm me."

"No Two," Nine stated, "it is really me."

Two looked up from her fetal position. She saw that it really was Nine and ran into his arms. "The smoke showed a vision of you dead," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he comforted her. "I am still alive, and I will never ever leave you alone. That is a guarantee." He then scooped up her chin and looked into her forest green eyes. She then kissed him. Not a little peck on his cheek that she normally did, but a proper kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Nine," she told him.

"I love you too, Two," he responded. She then wrapped herself up in his arms and fell asleep. "I promise that I will do everything in my powers to protect you." They stayed like that until the rest of the smoke was cleared and the others found them.

Side Note: You might notice that I spend a lot of time building Nine and Two as an actual couple. That is because it is meant to show that even though Nine grew up training, he is still very scared that he wouldn't always be able to protect the ones that he loves and cares for.


	26. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Net

"Okay you two love birds," Net commented when the smoke cleared and everyone found Nine and Two. "This task room is a complete dead end. There is no member of the guild here."

"Just let them stay like that Net," Hugo commented, being surrounded by the black smoke seemed to make his feature more defined. "Kurt is preparing to teleport us to the dojo anyway."

"It is prepared," Kurt said. He grabbed on to everyone and they teleported back to the dojo.

They all collapsed on the grass. They just stayed there and looked up at the night sky. "Will we have a few days of recovery?" Ten asked.

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "All of you definitely deserve it after today."

"Kurt, thank goodness you are here," Grant said, having ran outside the dojo after hearing the pop of Kurt's teleportation. "Rolmando is out in the forest. Thanh just got here. He said that the other members of the guild got captured and when he travelled through the forest he saw Rolmando and an army of the undead."

"Great," Kurt commented. "Looks like your guys' day of recovery will have to take place tomorrow. We need to attack his base ASAP. Grant, I want you to go down into the insane asylum and let Josh out. We might need his unpredictability to win this fight."

"I am on it," Grant responded running back inside.

"After this you guys will get a week's worth of time off," Kurt told the experiments and Lix.


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Three

"So Kurt what is the plan?" Three asked once everyone was out on the lawn.

"Okay, first things first, Josh I want you to go make a distraction," Kurt replied. "B.W. I want you to go with him. Next Tri, Embry, Porfirio, and Thanh I want you four to go and flank them. Grant, Black Op, and Hugo I want you guys to do a head on attack. The rest of us are going to be the cavalry. Okay now all of you go."

"Three come here," One whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah what's up?" Three asked.

"I need you to promise me something," One stated.

"Sure anything," Three responded.

"If something ever happens to me I want you to look after Tac for me," One continued.

"You know that she won't really like that," Three grimaced.

"I know, but if anything ever happened to her, even if I was dead, I would be devastated," One told him.

"Listen dude," Three replied, "I know. I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect her if something ever happened to you."

"Come on you two," Tac yelled over to them. "Kurt says we are going to go attack now."

"Coming," One responded.


	28. Character Profile: Thanh

Character Profile

Thanh

He is the Berserk of the Gamers Guild. Not much is know about him. Even though he is the Berserk he is very cautious. He is the 7th Berserk. He wears the legs of the Armor of the Gamer.


	29. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kurt

"This will be a great battle," Kurt told everyone. "If we defeat Rolmando here, then we will have significantly less to deal with in the final battle." With that rousing speech they all ran into battle against the hordes of undead.

"So Kurt," Rolmando yelled down to him, "why did you decide this place to be your permanent base of operations? Did you want to make sure that no villain would be able to use it again? Well tough luck is that no matter what, a villain will always be using it. You consider yourself the hero. Well newsflash for you. You have messed up more lives than you have fixed. I am one of those lives. I would be peacefully buried if it wasn't for you making me a necromancer. Most of enemies that you have are self inflicted. Sure you have made fiends into friends, but you have made thrice as many permanent enemies."

"I honestly think that you talk way too much," Kurt commented. He then drew a bow and arrow and fired an arrow at Rolmando.

"Nice try," Rolmando countered, blocking the arrow with his tail. "I know all of your patterns. Nothing is new to me."

"How about this?" Kurt asked, launching a glob of quick hardening liquid at Rolmando.

"That is new," Rolmando commented, before being covered in goo.

"Now, are you going to be a good boy and call off your army?" Kurt asked.

"Do I have any other option?" Rolmando retorted.

"It is either that or I kill you," Kurt calmly replied. "You have killed to many people for me to let you go free."

"Fine," Rolmando snarled. The army of the undead then sank into the ground.

"C'mon Kurt," Five complained. "It was just starting to get interesting."

"Well we do have a prisoner now," Net commented. "That is always good."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Tri, I need you to bring him to prison cell number 626."

"Got you," Tri replied. He went over to Rolmando, picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Now we all deserve a nice long break," Kurt commented.

Side Note: I know that the battle wasn't so stellar, but hey the final battle against Truk in the last story was only a few sword swings, a prophecy, and then the voice of Primordial Chaos speaking through Truk.


	30. Talking about the Experiments and Lix 3

**Before I start this interview, I want to make one thing clear. If you remember the portal profile from the first story then you remember that it is extremely mysterious. You might also have realized thanks to this story that I like pop culture references. The third thing that you must know before reading this is that thanks to the Tree of Time a bunch of stories are actually real, from Harry Potter to the Hunger Games (the only book series that I can guarantee doesn't exist as real events thanks to the Tree of Time is Twilight. I hate Twilight. I will also poke more fun at Twilight in the future.) In this interview I will be doing some thing that I honestly think might help explain a little bit more about the experiments and Lix. I will sort them into Hogwarts houses. This might help explain a little bit more about them if you are familiar with the ideals of the Hogwarts houses. The only ideal I will leave out is the Pure-Blood requirement of Slytherin House. Now onwards.**

 **Ideals of each house:**

 **Gryffindor- Bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry.**

 **Hufflepuff- Hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Hufflepuff also takes the students who don't display any of the characteristics of any of the houses.**

 **Ravenclaw- Intelligence, knowledge, and wit.**

 **Slytherin- Ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness.**

One- Hufflepuff

Two- Gryffindor

Tac- Hufflepuff

Three- Hufflepuff(Based on not meeting the ideals of any of the houses. Surprisingly he is the only one that is like that.)

Four- Slytherin(Just because she was placed in Slytherin doesn't mean she was bad. A fair amount of Slytherins didn't end up being bad.)

Five- Slytherin

Six and Seven(In all of these types of interviews I will count them as the same entry.)- Gryffindor

Eight- Slytherin

Nine- Nine is the one of the only three experiments who can belong to a mixture of houses. He has the loyalty of the Hufflepuffs, he has the intelligence of the Ravenclaws(because he is the most knowledgeable of the experiments about this world), and he has the bravery of the Gryffindors. I think he would chose to go to Gryffindor though because he sees it as his job to protect the rest of the experiments.

Ten- Ten is the one of the other ones that falls into multiple houses. He has the bravery of Gryffindor thanks to his years spent as the adopted son of General Teysonen. He also has the cunning of Slytherin thanks to his plans to escape that were talked about in the first story. He is very tough to place, but in the end I think that he has a little bit more Slytherin.

Net- Net is the last of the experiments that fall into multiple houses. Just like Ten he can either be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. His bravery does shine through though, so he ends up in Gryffindor.

Lix- Ravenclaw(Some of you might argue that she belongs in Gryffindor because of the bravery showed when being thrust into a whole new world. I can agree that it would take a fair amount of courage to do that, but her godly heritage of Athena makes her seem a more likely choice for Ravenclaw. Also she is the only one out of the teenagers at the dojo who has a wide knowledge on the War to end all Magical Wars.

Me(Kurt50Alien)- Hufflepuff(I might not display the characteristics of a Hufflepuff in this story, but I took the house quiz on Pottermore and was placed in Hufflepuff. I don't argue with quiz results.)


	31. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Two

"By the way," Grant stated when they all got to the dojo, "I was able to find rooms for each of the experiments, so that way they can each have their own rooms."

"Great job," Kurt commented.

"Thanks Grant," Two thanked him. All of the others murmured their thanks.

"Hey Two," Nine said having walked up behind her. "I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. You always make me so calm, which is extremely good because of my rager gene. I just want you to know that gaining your love will always be my greatest achievement. I just can't imagine life without you anymore."

"Thanks Nine," Two replied, blushing. She turned around, grabbed his armor collar and pulled him in for a kiss. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I don't ever plan on doing so," Nine promised. They had made it to their new rooms, which were across from each other.

"Nine do you think that I could stay with you tonight?" Two asked.

"Sure," Nine replied turning slightly red. He opened the door to his room and they both stepped in. He made a movement to his bed, and she followed. When he laid down on the bed, she laid down as well with her her head on his chest. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she responded. They stayed like that all night long, not caring about anything except for being with each other.

 **And that is the end of part 2 of this little series I am doing. Just like last time I have a challenge for you. I hid a few references to some of the books that I had read, movies I like, and TV shows throughout the story. Sometimes the name of the characters are** **references** **. Sometimes it is a place. Other times it is a piece of dialogue that was slightly altered from a movie. I want to see if any of you guys are familiar with what I have** **referenced** **. Anyway I don't have a set plan for when I will start to release book three. Just know that it will be called the 10 Experiments 3. Thanks to everyone who reads these.-Kurt50Alien**


End file.
